New begin
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: Five years after the last war, which caused the collapse of Padania, an Italian Police Chief has been trying to discover the truth after SWA was disbanded. And through the old members which he caught from a file by his old friend, they will soon find out the truth.


Milan, Italy

5 years after the last clash, which Giuseppe (Joze) and Henrietta died together, a police Chief from Turin arrived into a small coffee shop _La Dezallo_.

Name: **Giampaolo Cariaghi** , 35 years old. Formerly a baker in Naples before he joined the police force.

He came here, and sat down while waiting his friend, who also part-time working for the shop. And he wouldn't have to wait too long at all…

…

"Ah, è un tempo così lungo, Davide." ( _Ah, it is such a long time, Davide._ )

His friend, **Davide De Lange** , also 35 years old. He was a former member of the Agency, but after the group was disbanded, he worked in this coffee shop.

"Giampaolo, lasciami indovinare, si sta tentando di parlare di ruolo dell'Agenzia?" ( _Giampaolo, let me guess, you are trying to talk about the Agency's role?_ )

"Sai sempre la risposta." ( _You always know the answer._ ) Giampaolo gave a cheer to Davide.

Giampaolo Cariaghi and Davide De Lange sat down together, and they started to talk…

"Così, cinque anni dopo la morte del Giacomo Dante, e il crollo della banda mafiosa Padania, ho appena si conto che, l'Agenzia aveva fatto qualcosa di veramente buio all'interno." ( _So, five years since Giacomo Dante's death, and the collapse of the mafia gang Padania, I just realize that, the Agency had done something really dark inside._ ) Giampaolo took it first.

"Aspetta, l'Ente Pubblico per il Benessere Sociale?" ( _Wait, the Social Welfare Agency?_ ) Davide just got surprised: "Ma da come l'agenzia…" ( _But by how the Agency…_ )

"Sì, Davide. 5 anni, abbastanza a lungo, la polizia ha cominciato a indagare il ruolo dell'Agenzia per la loro guerra contro della mafia." ( _Yes, Davide. 5 years, long enough, the police has begun to investigate the role of the Agency through their war against mafia._ )

With coffees on the table, they soon noticed that, the Social Welfare Agency had done something that didn't belong to their job. In fact, those men who worked into the group before, also had secret deal with the other mafia gangs as well. They also had linked with other bandits from other European countries such as Australia, France, Belgium, Spain, Colombia, the USA, Mexico, the UK, Greece and Germany as well as Russia, Japan, Ukraine, Serbia, Croatia, Turkey and Armenia.

Davide had to put a top secret profile, which was kept by him after the group was disbanded. From here, he decided to reveal all of the truth.

"Mi fai sorpreso e scioccato pure, Giampaolo. Credo di avere visualizzare questo." ( _You make me surprised, and shocked as well, Giampaolo. I think I have to show you this._ )

Giampaolo grabbed some of them, and he took a moment. Each photos he saw, he suddenly remembered something on them…

…

Remember, each profiles were hold after the SWA disbanded for just a month.

 _ **Marco Perugghia**_ _, 31 years old_

 _Born: Cagliari, Sardinia_

 _Occupation: Work as technical development engineer of the SWA_

 _Former mafia gunner of the Vongola family, but unsuccessful._

 _ **Cesare Santagliari**_ _, 40 years old_

 _Born: Trieste, Friuli-Venezia_

 _Occupation: a scientist of the SWA_

 _Former scientist of a Slovenian-Italian mafia gang (unknown), but later switched side._

 _ **Massimo Del Pietri**_ _, 29 years old_

 _Born: Bari, Apulia_

 _Occupation: physical trainer of the SWA's girls_

 _Former rugby player, who played mostly for local rugby team from Bari to Rome._

 _ **Angelo Oceania**_ _, 37 years old_

 _Born: Sydney, New South Wales_

 _Occupation: unknown, but might be a high professional dealer of the SWA_

 _Born in Australia, moved to Italy when just 2 years old, fluent in English and Italian. A high profile assassin who killed a Yakuza boss in Melbourne._

 _ **Antonio Del Mare**_ _, 43 years old_

 _Born: Palermo, Sicily_

 _Occupation: Unknown, but might be a corrupted officer of the SWA_

 _Son of a Romanian-Italian family, but can't speak Romanian. Moved to New York. Now unknown._

…

"Così, sono i cinque uomini importanti che hanno vuoi che io notato?" ( _So, they are the five important men who you want me to notice?_ ) Giampaolo asked.

"Ancora di più, il mio vecchio amico. Quelle cinque sono stati catturati in tutto il mondo, per qualche motivo." ( _Even more, my old friend. Those five were captured in all around the world, for several reasons._ )

Suddenly, the face of Giampaolo turned cold. He realized, Davide was about to tell something that, he had to be ready to listen for.

And he should be…

"Bene, hanno fatto…" ( _Well, they did…_ )

"Ascolta, mio vecchio amico, bene bene,…" ( _Listen, my old friend, well well,…_ )

* * *

#####

Angelo Oceania, upon his return to Sicily finding Antonio Del Mare, had been captured by the Australian and Italian police. He was captured for trying to send drugs into Europe through Sardinia. At the time he was captured, Angelo revealed that many of former SWA members had joined other mafia groups, some even organized drug trade around Asia and America. It turned into a major point…

Through the reveal of Angelo as well, before the end of the SWA, they had done it in favor for corruption and playing a role of training children assassins. Then, the police decided to ask the Italian Defence Ministry, forcing him to resign. Whole Italy blew up after it.

Many investigations turned into new points…

…

Marco Perugghia, who was chosen to take a trip to China and Japan finding some loyal mafia family, had been captured suddenly by the Interpol for changing money illegally. But behind the exchange, it was revealed that Marco used dead bodies of those girls to change some weapons.

…

Massimo Del Pietri had been arrested in the United States while he was trying to cross into the Mexican border for a trade. And following him was the heads of 4 mysterious women and 3 men, which was believed to be linked with the Mexican Cartels. However, Del Pietri claimed that it was Marco Perugghia's father, Italo, ordered him. And Mr. Italo was the highest military Chief who took charge on the Defence Ministry of Italy.

Mr. Italo was arrested after a quick skirmish at night. No injury, no death.

…

It turned to the fact that many of Italian Government's members linked to other Cartel groups, leading a lot of investigations. Public protests also forced many senators to resign. One of those senators, Daniele Lucca, was arrested while trying to escape to Switzerland.

Daniele Lucca was found to have used former SWA members for dark trade, even blood trade. Daniele told it was the Santagliari brothers – Cesare and Cesaro. Cesare was captured in Corsica, France; while Cesaro was caught in Nice.

And those investigations continued… but both linked to one thing: after Henrietta and other girls' death. There was also a controversy that one of those five had cut Henrietta's head (or Triela's) and put it into a trade for Russian mafia…

…

* * *

#####

"Impossible!" Giampaolo shouted: "Non ci posso credere hanno fatto anche questo. Utilizzando della loro morte…" ( _I can't believe they also did that. By using their deaths…_ )

"Molti ex membri dell'Agenzia, dopo 5 anni, hanno trasformato come questo." ( _Many former Agency's members, after 5 years, have turned like this._ ) Davide just bowed his head down, just like never wanted to believe it…

However, Giampaolo quickly calmed both, and then, he told Davide:

"Ne dubito non è finita, ma voglio la tua aiuto. Ho anche catturati un ex membro dell'Agenzia, magari può aiutare." ( _I doubt this is not over, but I want your help. I also caught a former member of the Agency, maybe you can help._ )

"Che cosa?" ( _What?_ ) Davide surprised, but then, Giampaolo gave him a profile. It was another Agency's member: Arturo De Ialora, who had a close relationship with Italo and Marco Perugghia. Then, Giampaolo asked: "Mi aiuterai?" ( _Will you help me?_ )

Davide De Lange took a moment…

…

…

…

…

…

"E va bene, dove dobbiamo cominciare?" ( _Alright, where shall we start?_ )

So, 5 years later, the question over SWA after the group was disbanded… would have a new path as well.


End file.
